1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to signal processing and, more particularly, to space-time-nodal type signal processing.
2. Information
A wide variety of content, such as, for example, business information, social information, service information, scientific information, environmental information, or the like is continually being generated, accessed, shared, collected, communicated, stored, or evaluated. Databases or similar repositories are becoming more common place as well as related communications networks or computing resources that provide access to various types of content, typically in the form of signals or stored signals (e.g., states).
Today, a variety of sources of content, again, typically in the form of signals or stored signals (e.g., states), may be used for business decision-making, performance management, market research, situational awareness, or the like. With an overabundance of diverse content being accessible, signal processing techniques continue to evolve. At times, however, processing large amounts of content in the form of signals may prove to be a resource-demanding task, which may present a number of challenges, such as increased processing time, complexity, cost, or the like.